Promise
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sesshomaru had lost Rin for 300 years, He had been a tyrant that resulted in monks sealing his mate in an attempt to seal part of his power, now that he has her back will the tyrannical rule return or will his heart be forever softened by his angel of mercy? This is rated MA for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter was done to the song Promise by Raymond Lam & Eva Huang.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and adjusted to the morning sunlight streaming through the trees. His heart painfully throbbing as he had recalled the dream he had experienced. Rin had been within his reach and he almost had her hand in his own, and that damned monk stole her from him and sealed her in a jar. He stood and made his way through the forest back to the temple that had the jar. He would find a way to break his mate out. It had been 300 years since he was able to hold her in his arms. He pulled his mokomoko onto his shoulder and made his way through the trees silently. He stopped at the base of the steps to the Temple and glanced at his left to see a seal. He merely stepped forward and using his poison whip he removed the seal on the left and did the same to its twin on the right.

He made his way up the stairs and saw an older woman sitting on a mat, the jar behind her. "You are here for your mate Lord of the West. I also am aware you are here to kill the current guardian of the jar, come…take your vengeance then. I lost my husband to a similar curse, I know how it feels. He was sealed in a jar that took his life. I ask you only this, send me to join him in the afterlife." Sesshomaru flexed his fingers and his toxic claws ripped through the guardian, ending her life swiftly. He stepped over her body and picked up the jar, removing the cover as dust began to swirl out of the jar, Rin materializing before him.

"I knew you would come for me." Rin said as she hugged her mate tightly, she was also a dog demon youkai so her lifespan was just as long as Sesshomaru's. He buried his face in the curve of her delicate neck and inhaled her fragrance deeply, he had been too long without her by his side.

"I have sought to meet you for thousands of years without knowing who you truly were, and then when I saw you, I only needed an instant to love you. When you were imprisoned, the world changed, my heart however did not and all I had of you were eternal memories. When my father was alive with his human companion I never knew what it was to care of anything but myself and then you came alone and because of you….I will do everything for you" His hand caressed her cheek gently, her eyes bearing into his own, searching the deep recesses of his mind. She smiled and met his lips with her own gently.

 **Living for you is my promise**

 **If ever I lost you, what would I be scared to lose**

 **Just need happiness, our love is not wrong**

 **Endless time can't tear us apart**

Sesshomaru carried Rin to the deepest parts of the forest where they would be undisturbed and he lay her down on the plush grass. He parted her kimono and ran his fingertips along her slim stomach before grasping her waist to pull her to him. He lowered his head and caught her lips in a searing kiss that stole her breath while her arms wrapped around his neck.

He felt her thighs part and he slid himself between them easily, his lips never leaving hers as her hips arched up against him to grind upwards, seeking contact after so long without it. He moved backwards to remove his pants and gently turned her onto her hands and knees before gently pushing into her, relishing in her gasp of delight. He moved back before plunging back into her heated core, feeling as if he was at last complete with his mate.

Rin lowered her head, bearing her neck in submission, Sesshomaru leaned down and carefully bit into her neck to remark her after 300 years, his hips plunging desperately. Rin's soft cries spurring him on as he slammed into her body, ruthlessly pounding into his mate's body and driving her higher and higher towards her peak. Rin's claws dug into the ground as her body gave out and began sinking to the ground in the occurrence of her release. Sesshomaru immediately grasped her hips and kept her lifted as his hips maintained their pace.

His hips slammed into her at a specific angle, making her grasp the tree in front of her as her heated center tightened around her mate's length in a second powerful release that spiraled higher than she had ever felt. Sesshomaru's hips stilled against her and she felt his heated spurts enter her body, seeking that part of her where a child would be created in their union. Sesshomaru maneuvered her to lay on her side, her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand tracing lazy patterns along her back.

He kissed her temple softly and moved his mokomoko to cover them both. "I finally have you Rin…..My beautiful Angel of Mercy" he whispered to her sleeping form. Rin had always been his angel, he had just not seen it until it was too late and she was stolen before her transformation was completed. Thankfully it finished while she was trapped in that cursed jar. His eyes shut in peace as his last thought was of the pain he would deliver if someone attempted to steal his mate again.

A/N: short I know. But I wanted to start this chapter while I am currently forming a plot for chapter 2. I have not forgotten the other fanfictions, I am just working with wherever my mind takes me and whatever story that is. I don't mind POLITE reviews, however any rude ones or reviews I feel are telling me how I should work on my own story will be removed. Thank you

Translated Lyrics of Promise: Remove the spaces before looking it up though.

theblue – skyofmyheart . /2011 /10 /promise –by –raymond –lam –eva –huang


	2. Chapter 2

Rin had known why she was taken from her mate. He had been a ruthless tyrannical ruler before he met her, he kept his villagers working like slaves while not providing them with protection and safety and he was always burning the villages down to the ground when they displeased him. Rin made her way to the forest where she wouldn't be disturbed so she could work on her kata. Rin's movements were slow as her breathing was deeply inhaled and exhaled as she carefully moved her body in time with her breathing.

She came to a stop when she saw her mate standing in the shadows of the trees and she merely smiled. She had known he would discover her knowledge of martial arts, she was the only one who could use them in the western lands. He walked towards her and circled her waist with his arms, kissing her lightly. "So beautiful Rin, you are always graceful and never off balance"

"You would not believe that statement My Lord had you seen me before now" she said with a small laugh. In truth she had learned after she had almost been raped by a bandit demon outside Sesshomaru's palace on his trip to the Northern lands.

She watched as he made his way into the palace and she made her way back to her balcony and sat on the cushioned seat outside. She pulled a knee up to her chest and leaned her chin on it, deep in thought. She soon found herself engrossed in multiple thoughts and concerns.

 _ **Coming out of my cage, made of steel**_

 _ **God I know, It's final**_

 _ **Decided to release my love on vinyl**_

 _ **Those little things you show, you kissed the wind, you let it blow**_

Sesshomaru drew his fingertip along her cheek, immediately drawing her attention as she looked up at him and smiled. "I have finished my duties Rin, I am free to spend the day with you if you so choose" he said softly, his eyes softening when they took in her face. She took his hand and they made their way out to the palace gardens and standing beneath the cherry blossom tree. Sesshomaru pinned her to the tree and claimed her lips in a kiss that stole her breath away.

He pulled back and helped her sit on the plush grass before sitting beside her, stretching his legs out slightly. Rin lay her head on his chest while they reclined against the tree and she felt the warm comfort of his embrace when his arm curled around her, pulling her to him tightly.

 **She's so vulnerable like China in my hands** **  
** **She's so vulnerable and I don't understand** **  
** **I could never hurt the one I love, she's all I've got** **  
** **But she's so vulnerable, oh, so vulnerable**

Sesshomaru drew his hand lightly up her arm to gently wrap along her delicate throat. "You are so beautiful Rin, and caring. I could never hurt the one I love so very much" he whispered softly. Rin smiled and pulled him down to kiss his lips gently. Her soft reply of 'I Know' a mere whisper along his lips.

Sesshomaru trailed gentle kisses along her exposed throat before moving to her lips to kiss her again. Rin felt him move back and gently grasped his hands, gently playing with his fingers while being careful of his claws. Memories of what he could do with those claws flashed through her mind but never made her fear her lord and mate.

Sesshomaru stood and pulled her up and made their way back to the palace rooms. He kissed her forehead gently and told her he would send Kagome in as soon as she and Inuyasha got there. Rin sat at her vanity brushing her hair when her soft voice started singing.

 **So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,** **  
** **Come on and talk to me now.** **  
** **Hey there, what you got to hide?** **  
** **I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.** **  
** **When you're standing at the cross roads,** **  
** **And don't know which path to choose,** **  
** **Let me come along, cause even if you're wrong**

 **I'll stand by you,** **  
** **I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,** **  
** **I'll stand by you.** **  
** **Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,** **  
** **I'll stand by you.** **  
** **And when, when the night falls on you baby,** **  
** **You're feeling all alone, you're wandering on your own,** **  
** **I'll stand by you.**

Sesshomaru stood outside her door, listening to her song. He turned to walk away when parts of the next song caught his attention, he knew she felt an unwavering loyalty to him since he had saved her when she was human and she followed him thereafter, with a small huff he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a song fic, so if there is a problem, please don't read it. I do not need nasty comments about how my chapter is trash because there are lyrics to songs. I have had a HORRIBLE week so far and do not need it further aggravated. Thank You.**

 _ **In the coldest time of year**_

 _ **Darkness all around my heart**_

 _ **I was alone but didn't fear**_

 _ **To wander in the light of stars**_

Rin sat on her seat and felt a tear spill down her cheek. Lately Sesshomaru had not been treating her as a mate, after their last argument and he stormed out she was left pondering where they went from there. She softly sang in the room she stayed in at Inuyasha's hut.

 _ **In the bright and silent night**_

 _ **Winds would knock and disappear**_

 _ **Still I felt the feeling near**_

 _ **Like the first time you were ever here**_

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Allowing her eyes to shut as she remembered their fight…..She had been angry that he was late getting home and he had smelled like feminine perfume and refused to answer her when asked on where he was. When Rin took his arm, he snapped and sent her into the table. She stood and yelled at him, even threw a few items at him and he left, slamming the door behind him.

 _ **I'm spending my time**_

 _ **Watching the sun go down**_

 _ **I fall asleep to the sound**_

 _ **Of tears on a clown**_

 _ **Prayer gone blind**_

 _ **My friends keep telling me hey life will go on**_

 _ **Time will make sure I get over you**_

 _ **This silly game of love**_

 _ **You play you win only to lose**_

 _ **I'm spending my time**_

 _ **Watching the days go by**_

 _ **Feeling so small**_

 _ **I stare at the wall**_

 _ **Hoping that you think of me too**_

She looked up at the full moon in the sky and quickly stood as she felt a quickness fluttering in her heart that she only felt everytime it felt his presence. It had been several months since their fight and he never came for her. She stepped out of her room and stood, watching the ethereal angelic creature before her. Sesshomaru stood, his amber eyes watching hers as if he expected her to run. "Rin…are you coming with me or will you remain here? The choice is yours I will not force you" he said softly.

 _ **Blinded by a crazy light**_

 _ **I fell into the darkest night**_

 _ **Those magic ties, the two of us**_

 _ **I couldn't see it turn to dust**_

 _ **Hey now it seems you've always**_

 _ **Reached me like the sun**_

 _ **There's no escape for the broken hearted**_

 _ **There's no return once you've lst your way**_

 _ **I say a prayer now our love's departed**_

 _ **That you'll come back to stay**_

 _ **and bring the perfect day**_

"Sesshomaru, as much as I want to say let's go home…..I feel that things between us have escalated to the point that we are no longer mates. I am only your mate in name only lately, nothing more. I think we need to take this time apart to think about what we truly need and want and if being with each other is good for either of us. Let's face it, It is not good for you to be with a human turned youkai with human emotions lingering behind any more than it is good for me to be with a youkai who can't even begin to understand how I feel." Rin said softly, her heart aching as she said the words that she knew would end things permanently.

"So be it Rin. From this day, you are free. May you find the happiness you seek." He said before turning and disappeared in a flash of light. Rin had spent months crying in the solitude of her room, wishing she could take it back. Slowly she started to think things through and realized that Sesshomaru was who she wanted and was destined for; she could only wait for him to think the same way.

 _ **You build it up and tear it down**_

 _ **There's no reason to follow you**_

 _ **You left the song without a sound**_

 _ **You left the story I made for you**_

 _ **Softly angels bow and cry**_

 _ **In the stillness of the night**_

 _ **Never is a long time – goodbye**_

 _ **No answers for the asking**_

 _ **It's a long time – goodbye**_

 _ **No mercy for the aching**_

 _ **It's a long time – oh I see no light on the forsaken**_

 _ **Never is a long time – goodbye**_

 _ **Let's spend the night**_

 _ **When this dream has come to an end**_

Rin packed her bag and ran towards the Western lands, determined to get there before the rogue demons came out for prey. She just knew she had to get to him and undo the words she spoke before everything was destroyed.

 _ **It just happens**_

 _ **You don't know what's going on**_

 _ **If it's new or if it's been there since long**_

 _ **If it's right or wrong**_

 _ **You fall in love**_

 _ **You fall in love**_

 _ **You don't have a say**_

 _ **Just let it slide and close your eyes**_

 _ **And watch the passion play**_

 _ **Don't underestimate**_

 _ **Your heart can never wait**_

 _ **And love will find a way**_

Rin sprang forward towards the gates coming into view and straight into the arms of her mate. Her lips melding to his perfectly as she poured everything she felt into their kiss, feeling him back her against the gate wall as his hands grasped her waist tightly, his lips controlling their kiss. "Sesshomaru…I need you in my life" he leaned his forehead on hers and whispered his need for her in his also.

She felt him transport them into their room as he took her lips again, slowly backing her to the bed before moving onto it without breaking their kiss. His hands swiftly removed her kimono before they slid down her thighs to caress her legs. Rin moaned softly and felt her legs part when his hand traveled back up along the inside of her thigh, his hand gently caressing her heated center. He nipped her ear and flipped her over with a growl.

Rin lifted her body onto her knees as she presented her body for her mate, Sesshomaru's fingers slid along her center to test her readiness before he grasped her waist and thrust into her body with a growl. Rin let out a cry at feeling one with her mate after so long. His hands grasped her side tightly while his hips thrust harder into her, Rin felt her head dragged back by her hair as his growl warned her not to hide any part of her.

Rin's cries filled the room as her mate plied her body with solid thrusts. His hands released her hair to hold her waist tightly as he moved faster and even harder. His nails dug into her waist while he leaned down and nipped at his mark harshly leaving Rin wanting more. She rolled her hips against her mate before his hips stiffened against her. Rin felt his searing seed spill into her body, she whimpered when his hand slid to caress her heat swiftly, making her own release spill onto his fingers.

Sesshomaru shifted their bodies to lay down and covered them with the blanket, his arm curling around her body pulling her into his embrace. "My mate, It is good to have you home again." He whispered softly. And for once, Rin could not disagree.


End file.
